


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Asanoya)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I literally didn't know this was a ship till it was requested, Ice Skating, M/M, holiday au, requested pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Nishinoya invited Asahi Ice Skating over the holidays.Asahi has never learned how to ice skate.Another short holiday Haikyuu Au with a ship request.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Kudos: 11





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Asanoya)

** Asahi Pov **

When I went to college Nishi followed right after me to the same place. We've been in a really odd place lately where we're kind of flirting but not really. I for one am quite bad at flirting. I feel very very embarrassed when I try to do it. I'm positive he knows that but eggs me on anyways. It's hard for me to be so close to him because I can feel my face flush at every other word and touch. 

So, when he asked to ice skate with me I really thought about saying no until he pushed me to a yes. I'm still not sure about my decision because everytime I see him I'm on edge. Spending the day together never should have been apart of the plan. Yet here I am waiting outside the rink for him to show up, he's late. 

As that ran through my head Nishi came running up holding drinks in hot sups and yelling at me "sorry" for being late. Once again I felt warm inside and had a blush rising on my cheeks. 

"I didn't think getting coffee would take so long." Oh... he brought us drinks? That's why he's late. Oh.

"It's coffee?" He handed me one of the cups and breathed heavily for a few seconds before responding.

"Mine is. Not yours. Yours is tea." He got me tea?

"Oh-" 

"I know you don't like coffee. Right?" He tilted his head and smiled brightly, eyes closed. I had seen it many times but it always made me feel like I had done something right. I really do like him.

"I- yes. I don't like coffee." He remembered. He looks like someone who doesn't pay attention to details but that's not true. Especially not with people. He pays close attention to everything and it's bit nerve wracking at times but when it's something like this it's nice. It's really nice.

"Great! Let's go inside it's cold right?" He cupped his drink with both hands, smile still glowing on his face and started toward the door of the Ice rink. 

I made sure to open the door for him because it felt like he was doing everything, not that he would mind. 

We rented our skates separately and made our way inside to put them on. Which, as someone who has never ice skated before I did not know how to do. Why are there hooks? 

** Nishinoya Pov **

"Hey do you want help tying your laces?" I looked at Asahi who was struggling on tying his laces and not using the hooks to tie his skates. I'm not sure if he actually just doesn't know how or just wants me to do it. Hasn't he skated before? ...maybe not.

"Umm yeah. They're odd. I don't know what I'm doing." Maybe someone else has just always tied his laces. My grandpa used to tie mine really tight so it hurt my feet.

"That's okay. That's what I'm here for. Right?" I gave him a smile and squatted in front of him to tie his laces as he watched me.

"That and other things." ...other things? I felt me face flush as I pulled on his laces and hooked them.

"Other things?" I could see him nod before speaking probably realizing his poor and vague word choice.

"Like helping me skate." ...helping him?

"...You can't skate?" Maybe I just assumed since I and most of my friends growing up knew how to do it that Asahi did to but I was surprised nonetheless.

"No. I've never done it before. This is my first time." Oh... well that might b kind of cute that his first time is with me.

"I- wait actually? I just assumed..." I saw his face drop a little so I immediately went to being supportive instead. I couldn't make fun of him. Not when he looked like that. "I'll definitely help you! I'll teach you!" I smiled as much as I could at him to try and show him that it was okay that he'd never learned. 

Honestly if I'm being honest Asahi looks like the type of person who doesn't know how to swim either so I probably should have just assumed something like not knowing how to skate. Though maybe this is good for me because we can hold hands.

When I finished I stood up with my skates that I had previously put on and helped Asahi get up as well. It took some time for him to get used to walking across the floor to the ice. He'd never walked with anything like this so he held onto my shoulder as I walked which was kind of cute. When we got onto the ice he immediately gripped the wall after realizing he'd glide and fall if he didn't know what he was doing. 

"You can't hold onto the wall the whole time. I can't teach you like that." I laughed at him because honestly it looked ridiculous. A grown looking man on the ice with a death grip on the side of the wall. 

"I'm going to fall if I let go." I... I am trying so hard not to laugh again at him because he looks so serious but he's making it hard for me.

"I'm going to try and make sure you don't fall." He nodded.

"Okay." He let go and I put out my hands for him which he took willingly. There weren't many people on the ice in fact it was quite barren so teaching him would be easier. I would skate backwards while holding his hands and teaching him how to glide and skate on the ice. "What are you doing?" 

"You don't have to do anything but stand right now I'm just going to lead you." I started leading him around the ice and he went right along with me not moving his legs, just death gripping my hands instead of the wall.

"Nishi if you let go I won't forgive you." I couldn't let go if I tried. Him and his man hands and squeezing the life out of me.

"Haha I'm not letting go. Just trust me it'll be fun." I took him around slowly and his expression lightened to one of... less fear and more enjoyment. Which was really the goal from the start. 

Eventually he had gotten okay enough with gliding that I showed him a basic push off and skate so he could move. He spent an hour learning how to just skate but he fell quite a few times when I let him do it on his own. 

I had enjoyed mostly being able to hold his hands as I led him around the rink and watching his expression as he figured out how to skate. I really did like him and I wanted to do things like this more often. Making up excuses to see him was exhausting and I wanted it to be a regular thing. 

Even though I was glad he could skate on his own I had wanted to hold his hand for longer. We didn't do things like that enough because he often got embarrassed over it and even though I think that's cute it's difficult making a move on someone like that. Someone so easily flustered.

**Asahi Pov**

Nishi was watching me intensely as I skated. His eyes following me ever time I moved. I couldn't quite guess what he was thinking, not that I'd ever be so bold as to do that but I wished right now that I could. He seemed to be thinking about something in an off putting manner and it make me thin he wasn't having a good time. 

"Hey, Nishi. Are you okay?" I skated over to him, as carefully as I could because even though he taught me well it was skill awkward. I think my build isn't made for an activity like this. Skating if for thin and dainty people who can glide and be graceful like dancers. Not awkwardly built over matured men like me, though I admit it's enjoyable after I learned how to do it. 

"Huh? Yeah, why?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he looked at me. He was clearly deep in thought before.

"You were burning holes into my back with your eyes." He tilted his head and laughed just as he had done many times before and showed off his grin. 

"Was I? Sorry. I was thinking." His smile unwavering he skated back from me just slightly.

"What about?" 

"I'll tell you later. We should head out the rink will close in half an hour." For some reason he seemed slightly disappointed in that fact even though he was the one asking us to leave.

Leaving the rink Nishi was a bit quiet and more so than I had seen him all today. He was quite chatty usually and definitely today. He walked quietly next to me with his eyes following the ground as we walked toward the station to go home.

"Hey what are you think about now?" He stayed silent for quite a bit before stopping in his tracks and answering me.

"This... this was a date right? Because... because I wanted it to be a date." A date? Is that what he was thinking about? That he wanted today to be a date?

"Oh... it can be a date. I wasn't aware you thought of it like that." Honestly that's what it felt like when he first asked. It felt like he was asking me on a date and I had almost said no because I was scared of that (and Ice skating).

"I tried to make it feel like that." He did. He made it feel like that the entire time. It feels like we went on a date... I just went on a date. I looked at his eyes which were glowing with interest and excitement.

"Then yeah. This can be our first date Nishi. I'd like to take you out again sometime." And for the last time that night he gave me his usual wide grin before crashing into me with a hug.

"..I'd like that." 


End file.
